poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's suspicions on Mike
This is how Ryan's suspicions on Mike goes in episode 9 of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: All-Stars. is walking in the woods with Roxas Ryan F-Freeman: Something's up with Mike, Roxas. He doesn't seem like himself. Roxas: Yeah. But you never know. Alejandro could be telling the truth. Ryan F-Freeman: his chin Hmmm. remembers the time where Mal possessed him Ryan F-Freeman: gasps Mal... Roxas: What did you say? Ryan F-Freeman: Nothing. Never mind. the confessional Ryan F-Freeman: Mike's not been himself lately. I think he might be the chap Duncan told me about. Mal. All I need now is evidence that he really is Mal. But, what will it be? And where can I get such critical information? to the spa hotel where Sierra's new pet is chewing on the cable of a radio until it electrocutes itself Evil Anna: Ouch. Cody? Cody Fairbrother: That wasn't me. to Sierra's pet It was them. Evil Ryan: Let's hope Sierra didn't see that. she has Cody Fairbrother: Too late. Sierra: Cody Jrs.! Who let you out of your crypt? leap onto her head Ow! Bad Codies! Evil Ryan: Cuck-koo. the confessonial Sierra: Now that I'm responsible for these little guys, or girls, or one boy, one girl, I don't have time to be in a relationship. I just hope Cody doesn't take it too hard. What's that, Cody Jr.? vomits in her face Ew. the cabin Thomas: Ew! Green Toast?! Honestly. Yuck! Evil Anna: Is this what we get? Gross! spots Mike Crash Bandicoot: I'll be right back. up and leaves contestants look confused Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Mike! Mal: his voice Oh, hey, Crash! Crash Bandicoot: You did go all villainous on a girl. I guess you have problems keeping your personalities in. And now they don't come out. At least you won't pin me to a wall when my back is turned. Mal: his voice Of course not. Crash Bandicoot: Good. Cody Fairbrother: Sierra? I know you miss your Cody. I can be your Cody untill you saw him again. gasps Mal: Huh? Sierra: Are you serious?! nods Crash Bandicoot: Aw. That's nice. Sierra: in excitement before jumping on Cody Evil Ryan: Cody? the confessonial Cody Fairbrother: I had to do it. Besides, Cameron is not safe with Sierra around. to the cabin sees Alejandro Scott: Well, well, well. Wakey, wakey, legs of fakey. Evil Rianna: Look whose legs finally woke up. Jessie F-Fiona: Yeah. Alejandro: It is truly amazing that my legs finally woke up. Now they can be put to good use for our team. Twilight Sparkle: Hate to tell you this, Alejandro. But after today, there won't be any teams. Evil Adam: Yeah. Besides, there are only nine players left. We have to merge soon. Alejandro And after what you did to Heather, good luck find an ally, Al. Casey Fairbrother: Don't call him that. Ryan told me that Mike is not himself. gasps Ranyx: Even worse, Vanitas joined forces with Mal to help him with his plan. Alejandro: Wow. Ryan. You did know about Mal. Ranyx: I know. And my name is not Ryan. It's Ranyx. Evil Rianna: Vanitas? Bertram T. Monkey: A Keyblade wielder created by Master Xehanort. Evil Adam: Xehanort? points to a photo of his mentor Alejandro: Oh. Evil Ryan: Can you trust us and help Mike? What was your people's saying? Alejandro: Spanish Dead donkeys don't talk. Ranyx: Dead donkeys don't talk? Sci-Ryan: laughs Alejandro, dead donkeys. laughs Evil Ryan: It's sounds poetic in Spanish. Sci-Ryan Why did you laugh to that? Sci-Ryan: shrugs Just found it funny. shows up with Sierra Ranyx: Cody? Is Sierra ok? What did you tell her? Cody Fairbrother: I told her I'll be her Cody until she sees him again. Sierra: That's right. Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's nice that my brother is with Sierra. And this Sora outfit I'm wearing is stylish. Sierra Did you know me from a film before? Sierra: Yeah. And guess what? I started a new Ryan blog and it has all the information and facts about you. Ryan F-Freeman: Seriously? Ranyx: You created a blog? nods Cody Fairbrother: At least we should join forces, Sierra. Sierra swoons Ryan F-Freeman: Nice going, bro. Scott: What's wrong with the name Al? My sister's called Al, short for Albertha. She's the county hog caller. starts making pig noises and a hog comes out of nowhere, knocking him over Evil Ryan: cringes Oooh. That's gotta hurt. Chris McLean: P. A. Good soon-to-be-painful morning, campers. Head to the Chris-oseum pronto. Today's challenge isn't gonna hurt itself. in the woods, Sierra's pet is biting her and vomiting in her face Evil Rianna: Gross. Duncan (Total Drama): her shoulder Guys, we need to talk. It's about Mike. Evil Ryan: Oh. I've got this. If we know if it's Mal. Evil Rianna and I can fight him. out some geodes She just need more power! Evil Rianna: Thanks but right now, we need to listen to Duncan. Duncan (Total Drama): Look. I knew that I knew the guy from somewhere but couldn't place it until I heard him whistle. Ryan F-Freeman: Like this? the 'Hall of the Mountain King' tune Duncan (Total Drama): Yeah. But listen. When I was in juvie, so was Mike. Evil Ryan: a little Oh, are you serious? Mike was in juvie? Duncan (Total Drama): Yeah. But only back then, his name was Mal and I think he liked being locked up. He caused trouble just for the fun of it. Evil Rianna: And Vanitas needs to merge with Ventus to make the ultimate key. The legendary X-blade. Sierra: Key... blade? Bertram T. Monkey: Not the keyblades, Ryan and the Dazzlings, including us carry. his magic and an X appears "X", a most ancient letter. Some say "Kye" but the meaning is the same. Death. A letter that spells endings. claps his hands Thomas: Guys, listen to Duncan. So why hasn't Mike recognized you? Duncan (Total Drama): Probably caused I steered way clear of him. But think about it. Guy with Multiple Personality Disorder breaks Cam's glasses. He probably broke my knife too, and Sam's Game Guy and Sierra's smartphone. Evil Ryan: Which is so out of character for Mike. Matau T. Monkey: A rock? A full moon? Duncan (Total Drama): But its totally in character for Mal. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks for telling us, Duncan. You're so thoughtful and considerate. Duncan (Total Drama): No, I'm not. It's just... There's only room for one bad boy on this island and that's me. Crash Bandicoot: No kidding. pet attacks an intern Sierra: Codies! Leave that intern's face alone. Boney Island Vixyner: Mike! It's time to go back! Chef Hatchet: Mike! Time to head back! are both trampled by a stampede of animals and Mike (under the control of Mal) shows up, treading on Chef's fingers in the process Vixyner: Mike? Mal: chuckle Hey, guys. Mal's head, Mike is trying to remove the chain from his ankle Mike: and pants Hello?! Somebody answer me! screen with Mal on it appears Mike: gasps You. Mal: evilly At your disservice. Mike: But, I got rid of you after juvie. Mal: Silly Mike. I was just laying low. Conserving my energy. Waiting for my moment and it worked. Now I'm in charge. Mike: But, there's innocent people you're messing with! Ryan will stop you! Mal: Stop me? How's he gonna do that, huh? Besides, I can't stop now. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm just getting started. disappears Mike: No. No, no. Wait! Come back! on Wawanakwa Island Crash Bandicoot: If Mal is controlling Mike, then when did you first saw Jessie Primefan? Ryan F-Freeman: Saw her when I was out one night. Emmet: In what episode? Ryan F-Freeman: The one where I was hiding from a killer with a hook and chainsaw. Crash Bandicoot (EG): And is she with us? shrugs Sci-Ryan: Don't worry. She's with the Heroic Hamsters. I wonder what will the geodes do to you, Evil Ryan. Ryan puts the geodes on and turn into Gaia Ryan Rainbow Dash: Sssh. Chris is speaking. nods Chris McLean: Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa collaseum. Evil Anna: A wrestling ring? Gaia Ryan: Really? Sci-Ryan: Who are you? Gaia Ryan: Gaia Ryan. Evil Ryan's Gaia Everfree form. Gloriosa Daisy: Oh. Chef, Vixyner and Mal (still disguised as Mike) arriving Here comes Mike. Gaia Ryan: Vixyner? What did you face? A cute bear? Vixyner: No. to Mal (disguised as Mike) Something's off about him. Sci-Ryan: Ryvine? Did you join a team? Besides Organization 13. Vixyner: My name is not Ryvine. Its Vixyner. And something's off about Mike. I just know it. Pinkie Pie: Like off like this? her hair to make a mustache and beard Or off like this? an apple in her mouth then spits it out Oh, oh. Or.... Evil Anna: Maybe we should just let him tell us. Ranyx: Well? Vixyner: That's just it. I can't put my index digit on it. He's been acting sort of strange around the other campers and us. Ranyx: I think it was someone already talked about Mike and how he did. sighs This Mal chap loath us who teeter on the edge of nothing. We Nobodies who both turned away by both..to Ryan Light and to Bertram dark. (still disguised as Mike) goes over to Zoey Mal: his voice Man. Are you a sight for sore eyes. Zoey: at Duncan Ranyx: Excuse me. Did you forget two Organization 13 fellas? Mal: his voice Oh, hi, Ranyx, Vixyner. Vixyner: I wonder, Mike. Who is this Mal? Mal: his voice Oh, Mal. I don't really remember. All I know is that he'll never come back. Vixyner: Duncan? the confessional Zoey: How is the Nobody of Ryvine know about Mal? That's it. I'm making a deck of tero cards. camera changes to Mal Mal: If I know that red armor anywhere, Ryan's onto me somehow. I've got to show a little more restraint and I think I know how. to the wrestling ring Zoey: Who did you know about Mike, Ryvine? Vixyner: It's Vixyner. Not Ryvine. And I seemed to put the pieces together. Ranyx: Cool one. Like Ryan already absorbed Mike's power to change personalities. I got it covered. Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Ow! What did you do that for? I'm on your side! Ranyx: Sorry. Couldn't resist. Ryan F-Freeman: It's ok. Evil Anna: Did you absorb Mike's personality change ability? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. But it doesn't seem to be working at the moment. Sci-Ryan: Why's that? Ryan F-Freeman: Something seems to be stopping me. Matau T. Monkey: You don't think it's you-know-who, you do? Bertram T. Monkey: to Master Xehanort My master? Matau T. Monkey: No. Not your master. to the Mike-disguised Mal Him. Rigby (EG): Mike? If Ryan could do this sport like an sports girl. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah but somehow I can't turn into one right now. Sari Sumdac: Why can't you, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it might be you-know-who. Gaia Ryan: Mike? Oh my. You think I can use magic to help you gain control of your Alter-personality change power, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah but we can't talk about that right now. Challenge time! Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Ok, Chris. What's the challenge? Chris McLean: Well, today's challenge is all about boxing. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Sci-Ryan: What was the sports girl you one about, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. Rianna F-Fiona: We need to find out who this "Mal" is. Red (Angry Birds): And fix his behavior. Because the way he's acting right now, unacceptable. Cody Fairbrother: Let's do the challenge then. get ready Ranyx: Who wants to go first to spin... Chris McLean What was it? Chris McLean: The Wheel of Fear. the confessional Red (Angry Birds): I'm sorry. The Wheel of Fear!? to the ring Evil Ryan: I'll go first. Odette: Good thinking. Vixyner: Odette? nods Sci-Ryan: Well, what do you know? Ryan's teacher's here to help us. Ranyx: She is Ryan's teacher? How did she became one? Sci-Ryan: Not sure. Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's from a time I got turned into a... a... Odette: Swan? Thomas: Yeah. the confessional Evil Ryan: Well. I may not know who Ryan Everfree is, but he's sure a creepy dude. I mean Mike controled by Mal and we all seem to be getting new magic while being here. How is this happening? camera changes to Mal Mal: Gloriosa's geodes are the very thing I need to win the competition. With them in my hands, Ryan will never be able to stop me. at the cabin Rianna F-Fiona: Well, that settles that. Ryanosa Daisy: Let's go to the Chris-oseum and see what Mike is up to. nods and keeps the geodes safe in her bag Rianna F-Fiona: I'll bring my bag with me. head off the confessional Rianna F-Fiona: Well, Ryan is right. If Mal IS controlling Mike, we have Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan